THE LOST AGENT
by lightinshadow
Summary: I am boy .  I was Spencer Reid.  I don't have much time.i am sick.and am ok with that.  I have to tell you my story.please i really don't have much time.   ... criminal minds and its characters are not  mine
1. Warning

(Please everyone forgive my mistakes: English is not my first language.)

Friday night  
>He wasn't feeling well. He hasn't felt that bad since he was 8.<p>

He walked slowly out of the bathroom. Suddenly he stopped and bolted back again, barely made it in time. Throwing up is never a good experience.

**Things are supposed to go down the throat according to Newton and not up the throat.**

That was his numb mind trying to make since as usual but ignoring the simple fact that he knows what will happen next… and what is coming

With a grimace Spencer Reid stood from his position by the toilet seat with slight shaky legs.

He extended his arms to grab to something when vertigo land came by with all its weird rotation. And once again his stomach made a flip and he found himself doubling up again over the toilet.

And that was when a hushed whispery voice from behind him said:"**what is the point of living if you're feeling like a cosmic throwing up machine**?"

His body shivered with a sudden coldness. A Strange feeling overcame him. His heart started racing. And a strange sad wail crashed his senses. He closed his ears with both hands and winced from the sudden pain that shocked his mind senseless before welcoming the darkness that was threatening his vision for a while. His last thought was ... **not again**

Monday morning

BAU quarters

"**Hey Morgan . Late night?"** Said David Rossi as a yawning Morgan slumped to his desk with half opened eyes and a smirk. **"What's her name?** Asked Emily before adding a dark " **if you know''**

"**What should I tell you? What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas." **replied Derek with a wink.

From Reid's desk popped the happy cheerfully curious voice of the T. A. Garcia : "**you were in Vegas? When? Why? What happened? Oh please tell me. Why didn't you tell me? You said you will spend the weekend with a friend. Oh wait. Reid said that he was going to Vegas for a visit. You went with Reid? OooooWas it Reid? Oooooooh my that's a quiet turn of events. Did y** "

Morgan jumped and interrupted **"WHAT? Garcia give me a break mamma! You have a wiiiiiild imagination. Now that is your dirty subconscious talking"**

And before she could continue he rushed to her and put his finger on her lips and said with a laugh **"NO, YOU NEED a de-caff"**.

Taking her extra caffeinated coffee with his other hand, he frowned and turned to the others and asked **'"what's funny?"** By then Garcia registered the giggles and laughter that were coming from Rossi and Emily who were doing their best to smother them and go for a straight face with no luck**. **

**"What?"** Said Garcia with a frown** "I was just asking. I need anything dirty on Reid" **

Morgan couldn't stop the smile that crept to his face before adding **"maybe Reid should have answered your questions I'd love to see his reaction" **and then he added **"after I kill him of course."**

Emily couldn't hide her curiosity "**Garcia, why do you need dirt on Reid? And Morgan what did Reid do to you" **

with sigh Morgan looked at her and said**: "Well, a friend called me in Vegas, she er needed some help moving in. so I ended up with Reid on the same flight to Vegas However the thing was that we were to meet later for a game in a casino. He didn't show up. He sent later a message to tell me that he was on his way back home .Can you believe it? He owes me"**

By then a grim Hotch came in with JJ and said **"that's enough now. We have a case. And Garcia why are you here? I thought you can hack Reid's computer from your base?"**

**"I was going through his scribbles um I mean notes."** replied a red faced Garcia

Emily gasped and a worried Rossi shared a look with Morgan who was out of speech**."What's going on Hotch? JJ?" **Asked Rossi and Emily at once

**"Meeting everyone 5 minutes"** was Hotch's only answer **"and Garcia when you're done with the notes we need them ASAP".**


	2. Enemy at play

**Disclaimer:** criminal mind and all its characters are not mine. Same thing for ch1 (copy …paste) er sorry!

BuffyReid, AlexCurtis, 68luvcarter,xxxNOVAxxx , **gothina234 (YOUmadeMYday) , **xXdanielXxkun, Sue1313 , Eraseus,giderasia, komichi THANK u all 4 ur alerts and reviews and pms

**My Note: **(forgive my mistakes I have so many ideas and I have a hard time finding the correct sentences. bear with me) please note that Agent Seaver is not in my fic. Im not used to her yet. no hard feelings . ok? And I kept Emily, I love her character. Ummm u'll see several changes too. I'll let you find them out. Tc _

Previously on criminal mind

Friday night….

… He hasn't felt that bad since he was 8…..….. he knows what will happen next… and what is coming… a hushed whispery voice from behind him said:"**what is the point of living if you're feeling like a cosmic throwing up machine**?" …. a strange sad wail crashed his senses…. His last thought was ... **not again**

**©м ©м ©м** **©м ©м ©м** **©м ©м ©м** **©м ©м ©м ©м ©м ©м** **©м ©м ©м** **©м ©м ©м** **©м ©м ©м**

Friday noon…. In a dead Alley

"**Do you know where he is? I want his location now**.**"** said a dark whispery voice from beneath the hooded figure.

"**Can't .breath."** the thin figure of a man was twisting under the firm grip on his throat

The hooded figure relaxed his grip and hissed… **"speak now you filthy winged animal". **

The man gasped as air came rushing in… he looked in to his capturer's eye… and smiled sadly

**"you can kill me. I only want to tell you… we have protected him from you 17years… and we will die doing our job. Your end is near.…and"**

that was when the angered hooded figure pushed his hand deep inside the man's torso with a sickening sound ….

And a white light erupted from the man's back escaping his thin form and spirited away from the scene.

The hooded figure released the man's body which slumped on the ground never to stand up.

Looking up trying to figure where the light went, a scary growl escaped the frustrated figure before a huge blow of fire erupted on the dead man and the surrounding trash cans.

**"I will chase you all, kill your bodies, and I will have the boy back"** And with a blink of an eye the hooded figure disappeared in to thin air.

**Same time**

In a nearby building Spencer Reid was preparing a small bag for his weekend. He has just ended a phone call with Morgan.

It seems that fate will join them together in one plane. Even though he used to be alone and spend his time reading in quiet, he loves the company of this man. Derek Morgan was like his brother and his best friend… not that he had many in his 25 years… come to think of it he NEVER had a friend. Or even a real family.

He closed his eyes for a second and the image of Ethan came to him… "**No he was just one of them. just like Diana And William ehem mom and dad "**

a lot of people he grew up telling people that they are family, relatives or friends…were actually not.

Just then a white light erupted in the middle of the room. Before he could register what was happening, Spencer closed his eyes as a sudden pain attacked his head.

He was on the floor clutching his head…. He could hear an angry growl rotating inside his head expanding his veins with maximum pain..

His headaches were never that bad .. Unless…. and just like magic… the pain disappeared leaving a dull throb which subsided to normal along with his beating heart.

He was now on his back. He opened his eyes to see …him… William… one of his guardian angels… eyes closed, his hand was on Reid's forehead concentrating.

And with a sad whisper he managed to ask** "William? Is he near here? I can feel him calling"**

William opened his eyes and looked at the tired face** "you have to go for a while he is near here. We have to mislead him, to lure him away from you."**

And with a sigh he added "**I had to leave my body, he destroyed it .He was going to capture my light. And I had to warn you and the others. Hurry you will have a sign when it is safe. Please be safe" **

And with that, two white wings extended from behind of him before he disappeared in another flash of light leaving a worried Spencer behind.

Five minutes went by before he managed to stand up, take his bag and leave… heading to the air-port

**©м ©м ©м** **©м ©м ©м** **©м ©м ©м** **©м ©м ©м ©м ©м ©м** **©м ©м ©м** **©м ©м ©м** **©м ©м ©м**

**Ok that was my first 2 chapters of my first fanfic ever…**

**it's nearly 11pm I'm sooo tired. Tc every one and thank you every one for the story alerts and reviews.. Shall I continue…**

**Ummm which reminds me…. RiEd & ReViEw… plz ur opinion means a lot to a hungry sleep deprived writer**

Ř&Ř Ř&Ř Ř&Ř


	3. On the Edge

**Disclaimer:** criminal mind and all its characters are not mine

**A/N: thank you every one for your p.m.s, reviews and adding my story in to your story alerts.**

**I was so tired yesterday. But I ended up awake on my bed for 3 hours until I had to tell my sister to come and take my phone from me "for my good"… my email was flowing with ur add alerts, msgs and reviews and the whole time I was squeaking under my pillow. So, thank you..Even though I ended up asleep at 3am.. Still thank you... You made me feel proud of my story… come to think of it… English essays and writing were not my favorite subject in school.. "Flashbacks…Shuddering"**

**I just hope this chapter is good …so, umm tell me..ok? and I think I need a BETA ( forgive me for any mistake .. but tell me about it though )er. That's how I learn (sounds cheesy.. I know )**

**And I need help in finding titles for my chapters 1, 2, and 3 … any ideas? Ummm and I need a name for the dark hooded figure… something good and dark and evil.. I can't go on calling him that... so I need your help in those matters.**

**Chapter 3**

Previously on criminal minds _(me chuckling)_

Friday noon….

**A dead alley**

"**Do you know where he is? I want his location now**.**"** said a dark whispery voice from beneath the hooded figure.

he looked in to his capturer's eye… and smiled sadly ….** we have protected him from you 17years… and we will die doing our job. **

**Reid's home**

…**.** his headaches were never that bad .. Unless….

… he managed to ask** "William? Is he near here? I can feel him calling"**

William …"**I had to leave my body, he destroyed it .He was going to capture my light. And I had to warn you and the others. Hurry you will have a sign when it is safe. Please be safe"**

**..** Five minutes went by before he managed to stand up, take his bag and leave… heading to the air-port

**©м ©м ©м** **©м ©м ©м** **©м ©м ©м** **©м ©м ©м ©м ©м ©м** **©м ©м ©м** **©м ©м ©м** **©м ©м ©м©м ©м ©м** **©м ©м ©м** **©м ©м ©м** **©м ©м ©м ©м ©м ©м** **©м ©м ©м** **©м ©м ©м** **©м ©м ©м©м ©м ©м** **©м ©м ©м** **©м ©м ©м** **©м ©м ©м ©м ©м ©м** **©м ©м ©м** **©м ©м ©м** **©м ©м **

**The Airport's café**

He has always loved the sound of the rain…

The tip taping on the windowpane…

The cozy yet **morbid** image, next to his small round table in the corner, was so peaceful.

The serenity of a strong silence.

Silence on the verge of breaking point.

The sounds of people around him merged in to a white noise which he was able to block. He has been so good in deflecting them.

. His book was carelessly stacked away… he couldn't read.. he tried.. and ended up reading the same page three times…his mind kept sidetracking him with flashbacks and images that he wished to forget….he put a hand up to his neck and pulled a stone pendant that he kept hanging inside his clothes…. He rubbed it **"Ethan, I'm on my way to Vegas"** with a grown He glanced to his watch put the pendant back inside his shirt **"10 more minutes…"** He never liked waiting. When the BAU team leaves for a case, the jet is always waiting for them. Nonetheless here he was waiting. All flights were delayed due to the weather. The busy airport was full with people, and he had to stay away from them. With a warm cup of coffee, sitting in the corner next to the window, Spencer Reid was mesmerized by the view and the sound outside. It brought up some safe memories… Memories of being safe...Protected... Away from the terror of his childhood... a sad chuckle escaped his throat** "yeah, childhood... more like deathhood " **he rested his front head on his folded arms on the table trying to force the sound of the pouring rain to wash the flashbacks and memories awaywith no avail** .**

**-****Flashback:**

_**17 years ago : I need more. I want more. **__Boy__**, come here. You filthy half-breed winged animal. And with a hand of steal he gripped **__Boy. _

_**That was what he called him. Boy.**_

_**His mother did not even survive to name him. He did not know what happened to her till later on …later on , when William told him that she was kidnapped and slaughtered , when she was found… she was cut open. Her insides out…. And the baby… gone**_

_**The dark hooded figure slammed **_**boy to the wall …. I want more SOULS … this time I want a living soul of a heart in love. The .last. one. You. Brought. Was. Already. dead. He .spirited. away. You f…. And the insults continued as the grip on his neck squeezed with every psychic blow to his brain punctuating the words and more insults came and came. His head was splitting.. The mere touch on his skin from this being sends him very often to oblivion.. But wherever BOY goes, he managed to bring him back and fast. He wants him… he gets him... He's asleep … he comes in to his dream to wake him... He is in coma… he torture him to wake... And when he died BY MISTAKE… he caught his spirit and brought him back to life... No coma... No death... No sleep were able to relief him from his misery, his DEATHHOOD of 8 years**

Unnoticed to him someone was approaching him.

"**Not a good place to take a nap …I have been looking for y.."** when the sound came from behind Reid startling him, he clutched the pendant hanging around his neck **"Ethan, help" **his mind screamed and forcefully came up and smacked the person with his back head thrusting backwards. And in a millisecond he was perched near his chair facing ….. a bloody nosed Morgan

**©м ©м ©м** **©м ©м ©м** **©м ©м ©м** **©м ©м ©м ©м ©м ©м** **©м ©м ©м** **©м ©м ©м** **©м ©м ©м©м ©м ©м** **©м ©м ©м** **©м ©м ©м** **©м ©м ©м ©м ©м ©м** **©м ©м ©м** **©м ©м ©м** **©м ©м ©м©м ©м ©м** **©м ©м ©м** **©м ©м ©м** **©м ©м ©м ©м ©м ©м** **©м ©м ©м** **©м ©м ©м** **©м ©м **

_**A/N: …I wanted to keep the identity of the new comer hidden till ch 4 but couldn't leave you hanging like this 3 more is coming IF I see ur feed back please your feedback helps me :D . **_

Ř&Ř Ř&Ř Ř&Ř Ř&Ř Ř&Ř Ř&Ř Ř&Ř Ř&Ř Ř&Ř Ř&Ř Ř&Ř Ř&Ř Ř&Ř Ř&Ř Ř&Ř Ř&Ř Ř&Ř Ř&Ř


	4. Old friend

**Disclaimer:** criminal mind and all its characters are not mine

A/N: what do you think the best rate for this fic **so far**? K or k+ or something else?

wolfiehowl-7213 Niltiaca Nymphadora-CullenBAU vickimaloof chewers666

thanks

Ch4

_**Not so long ago in criminal minds:**_

Unnoticed to him someone was approaching him.

"**Not a good place to take a nap …I have been looking for y.."** when the sound came from behind Reid startling him, he clutched the pendant hanging around his neck **"Ethan, help" **his mind screamed and forcefully came up and smacked the person with his back head thrusting backwards. And in a millisecond he was perched near his chair facing ….. a bloody nosed Morgan

**©м ©м ©м** **©м ©м ©м** **©м ©м ©м** **©м ©м ©м ©м ©м ©м** **©м ©м ©м** **©м ©м ©м** **©м ©м ©м©м ©м ©м** **©м ©м ©м** **©м ©м ©м** **©м ©м ©м ©м ©м ©м** **©м ©м ©м** **©м ©м ©м** **©м ©м ©м©м©м ©м ©м** **©м ©м ©м** **©м ©м ©м** **©м ©м ©м ©м ©м ©м** **©м ©м ©м** **©м ©м ©м** **©м ©м ©м©м ©м ©м** **©м ©м ©м** **©м ©м ©м** **©м ©м ©м ©м ©м ©м** **©м ©м ©м** **©м ©м ©м** **©м ©м ©м©м**

"**Morgan? I'm s so s sorry...y You s startled me" **stuttered Reid** "are you hurt?"**

"**Kid… whadz wog with you? Did day gib you a dicaff? **Said Morgan who was holding his nose to assess the damage

A worried Reid hurried to aid his friend, and chauffeured him to the seat in the corner facing him. Morgan tipped his head back and leaned it on the wall **"I think your nose is broken Morgan, we have to let someone check it out" **said Reid with an apologetic look.

Morgan was now leaning forward to get more tissues from the table but he stopped there ….paused… did not reply…did not move. In fact his hand that was reaching over the table did not move or twitch. ….And a drop of blood was hanging in the air over the table 2 inches …..

Spencer noticed the silence surrounding him… he was facing the corner where Derek was sitting the whole time. He turned around and looked at the weirdest sight of motion in pause.

This has always fascinated him while growing up. The plain thought of stopping time intrigued his mind. With all the questions that he asked about the subject none of his guardian angels' answers satisfied his thirsty mind.

"**And I thought a blood bath will be awaiting my sight "**the laughing voice of Ethan startled him. He turned to the source of the voice to see Ethan his guardian angel who accompanied him during the last years as a fellow agent in training; he was standing next to Morgan and leaning on the round table inspecting the damaged nose with a grin. **"You did this Spencer? Did he startle you that much?"**

A frown appeared on Spencer's face,** "I was not paying attention, and he... How did you know? Never mind I don't want to know" **replied Spencer with a tired groan. He already knows the answer

"**You told me, Spencer."** Said Ethan closing his eyes, smiling while trying to concentrate as he pressed a finger on Morgan's nose **"Beep and His nose is safe back bones blood and all"**

Spencer mumbled** "yeah read my mind more like it" **

Ethan sighed and looked at Spencer:**" I can't read your mind; remember when we tried the last and only time? I thought my head was a dynamite exploding. Blood was oozing from my ear for an hour. Heavens! I thought my body was going to die….. It is not what I read from you it is what your mind screams … as I have told you before... Think of it as if YOU were speaking in MY head."**

"**Oh very well then, umm is Morgan going to remember anything?" **asked Reid with embarrassment

"**Don't worry, no one will, unless I want him to. "** And with a pat on his shoulder he added, **"I can't hold this much longer, I have to go … **"he paused listening to something before adding."**William says Hello ...and… be safe"**

And just like that. As if Spencer was watching a movie on pause … someone pressed play and the movie continued.

"**Hey kid, are you ok? You seemed zoning of for a minute"** said Morgan who was grapping the tissue now and twisting it around his finger.

"**Um , no. I'm ok... let's just grab our stuff and… "His voice strained away as he noticed Morgan scrutinizing the table and with a frown he looked up to Reid and asked "Hey Reid is that a blood on the table?"**

**©м ©м ©м** **©м ©м ©м** **©м ©м ©м** **©м ©м ©м ©м ©м ©м** **©м ©м ©м** **©м ©м ©м** **©м ©м ©м©м ©м ©м** **©м ©м ©м** **©м ©м ©м** **©м ©м ©м ©м ©м ©м** **©м ©м ©м** **©м ©м ©м** **©м ©м ©м©м©м ©м ©м** **©м ©м ©м** **©м ©м ©м** **©м ©м ©м ©м ©м ©м** **©м ©м ©м** **©м ©м ©м** **©м ©м ©м©м ©м ©м** **©м ©м ©м** **©м ©м ©м** **©м ©м ©м ©м ©м ©м** **©м ©м ©м** **©м ©м ©м** **©м ©м ©м©м**

**A/N : Ok that was ch 4.. **

**And plz I do need some names for titles and a name for the villain any help? **

**Please Review.. Ried and Review… Ried and Review… Ried and Review… Ried and Review… Ried and Review… Ried and Review… **

**If you do like it plz let me know somehow..i need a reason to continue too (ok. Umm cheesy again)**

**Later every1, it's midnight and I'm still up and alive. Cinderella needs to go home and... In my case I am off to bed. Sweet dreams everyone. And yep, no checking my email on my phone under the blanket until tomorrow. I've learned it the hard way. Tc**


	5. The Wanted

**Disclaimer** : criminal minds and its characters are not mine …

**A/N:** Magic Writer 207 - Coffee Kitten - just passing …thank you 

gothina234 thanks for the titles

**A/N:** When I was rereading the previous chapters I noticed that I did many jumps between Friday noon night and Monday morning. What can I tell you (I am half a kangaroo?) _So far I did not get any complains ( ahimm coughing _)…the jumping backward and forward makes sense in my _**twisted **_mind … I am going to fill in the gabs **little by little**… but behold… I will keep some secrets to be revealed for later…

For now read and enjoy … (forgive my mistakes .. I sooo need a BETA)

Previously on criminal minds (_ok... Not funny_)

_Friday noon_

ஜ۩۞۩ஜ Jumpஜ۩۞۩ஜ

_Friday night_

ஜ۩۞۩ஜ Jumpஜ۩۞۩ஜ

_Monday morning _

_Morgan:"…_** the thing was that we were to meet later for a game in a casino. He didn't show up. He sent later a message to tell me that he was on his way back home .Can you believe it? He owes me"**

By then a grim Hotch came in with JJ and said **"that's enough now. We have a case. And Garcia why are you here? I thought you can hack Reid's computer from your base?"**

**"I was going through his scribbles um I mean notes."** replied a red faced Garcia

Emily gasped and a worried Rossi shared a look with Morgan who was out of speech**."What's going on Hotch? JJ?" ** Asked Rossi and Emily at once

**"Meeting everyone 5 minutes"** was Hotch's only answer **"and Garcia when you're done with the notes we need them ASAP".**

**©м ©м ©м** **©м ©м ©м** **©м ©м ©м** **©м ©м ©м ©м ©м ©м** **©м ©м ©м** **©м ©м ©м** **©м ©м ©м©м ©м ©м** **©м ©м ©м** **©м ©м ©м** **©м ©м ©м ©м ©м ©м** **©м ©м ©м** **©м ©м ©м** **©м ©м ©м©м ©м ©м** **©м ©м ©м** **©м ©м ©м** **©м ©м ©м ©м ©м ©м** **©м ©м ©м** **©м ©м ©м** **©м ©м **

"**Where is Spencer? Is he in some kind of trouble?" **asked Rossi while following the Gloomy Aaron Hotchner.

"**Garcia, what do you know?"** Asked Morgan:** "Please if you know anything tell me now. Why did Hotch ask you to dig something on Reid?**

"**Morgan, I am really sorry but I I I have no idea"**stammered Garcia

"**Garcia, Baby girl focus do you think he is in trouble?"**

Garcia was now really scared of what is going on: **"I just thought that Hotch wants to… but he… he always ask me to do such digging on all of you whenever you do something concerning... Usually it would be a medical record...Or something that he needs to er... Straighten up…um you remember that speeding ticket Morgan? Well, you are not supposed to know…but, there is no record about it now. And Emily, when you broke that Un-Sub's jaw? His lawsuit against you was umm you can say vanished … it is how Hotch helps you all… under the radar.**

And with that Garcia took a deep breath and released a short sob: **"Morgan, I have no idea what is happening, and you are all scarring me. Where is my baby? HOtch said that Reid sent a msg saying that he will be taking a week off because his mom is not feeling well."**

"**Morgan, You saw him last. How was he?" **asked Emily

Morgan took a minute before replying, he was trying to recall every minute of Friday. He looked at Garcia and Emily then glanced at Hotch and JJ who were ahead of them followed by an infuriatingly annoyed David Rossi . **"Let us go. I don't think this case can wait any longer**" Then added softly **"Oh kid what have you done?"**

"**Derek! What?** "Asked Emily

"**I really don't know. Things aren't clicking right. Something is missing and I can't seem to put my finger on it. "**Replied Derek as they all neared the meeting room

**"You better make sense SSA Derek Morgan. Cause Dr Reid is missing. And you were the last one to see him "**said Erin Strauss as she met them on the threshold.

The meeting room was dim as they arrived... Garcia wasn't able to stop following them with wide petrified eyes, notes forgotten clutched in her shivery hand. Her heart seemed to tag along to understand anything.

Hotch was already standing in front of the bulletin board. But they were not ready for the sight that was awaiting them.

The board and wall were covered with photos and snap shots from surveillance cams .dates and names were all over the room.. It was a silent chaos of tension to be erupted.

However to their horror, on the screen, a video was paused showing none other than their friend, little brother and fellow agent SSA Dr. Spencer Reid.

"**Did I mention that he's wanted for murder?"**Added the glum Strauss as she closed the door and headed for the closest chair.

By then all hell came loose

**"No he would never do such a thing as murder"** snapped Derek

"**You mean to say that he is framed"** added Emily threateningly as she was trying her best to keep her temper

And then a sob escaped Garcia"**no that can't be "y y you're making that up"**

"**Excuse me?"** Was the cold harsh reply of Strauss.

JJ hurried to Garcia before any extreme event arises. She steered her out of the room and trying to calm her. **"We will figure this out Garcia; just try to find anything that might be helpful on Spence. Ok?"**

As they were heading out Garcia was crying soundly and asking JJ **"you don't believe her... Do you JJ?"**

Aaron Hotchner was glaring at Strauss and trying his best to stay formal and under control. After all she was his superior.

"**I was not aware that you'd be present in this meeting and it is not a way to deliver a news just like this manner"**

"**SSA Hotchner you should be aware that I am going to keep my eye on this case... It is because you pulled a string with the governor that this case is yours. If it was not for your connections, make sure that this case would never be yours. In fact if I smelled a foul play . . . Consider the case not yours and the whole team under questioning."** and with that she left the room.

Morgan turned to Hotch and asked:** "Under what assumption did she say what she said?"**

A stern Hotch looked at the three agents in the room and said:**"whatever** **you all see or hear today, you have to keep your temper under control. we have to keep an objective opinion all the time.". **

"**Now Morgan What I need you to do now before we start is to fill us up of every single event, word or anything that happened when you were with Reid. Any simple thing that happened can be helpful to our case" **

Morgan looked questioning:** "How did you and Strauss know that I was with him in Vegas?" **

His question was answered by JJ who was just entering the room:"** the Vegas police department sent us footages from surveillance cameras in the hotel that Reid was in and we saw both of you there" "but as Hotch said we need to get your statement and everything you know of , saw or heard from Reid"**

Morgan sighed and closed his eyes:** "ok, he was waiting for me in the airport here. We were waiting for the plane" **he frowned still trying to remember**"I remember him telling me to get ready" then he opened his eyes all of the sudden "he was hiding something Hotch, he was tense all the time and he was starring weird at me.. Asking if **_**I**_** was alright."**

"**Ok anything else that may help us? "**

**Morgan frowned before answering: "oh my god. That is it. There was blood..."**

"**What? Where?" asked Rossi**

**On our table. I was just sitting and I noticed a drop of blood... I don't know why I didn't think of it too much… but than our flight was called and Reid said that it was probably juice or something. I really didn't pay attention to the matter. I just let it go." "Could it be something?"**

Hotch was already with Garcia on the Phone asking for the airport's surveillance footage of Friday noon**. **With a blink of an eye they were connected andthey were faced with a video of Reid sitting in a small round table at the corner facing the wall.

Emily's voice came broken but tensed:**" He looks ….Lost"**

"**And Sad"** added Emily. "**Garcia, can you zoom on the table? I know it is a long shot to see a drop but please try for Spencer's sake".**

"**Impossible is not in my dictionary... Especially now … and …no there is nothing on the table unless you are looking for that ant in the center with what I think is a sugar particle"**

By then Spencer was lowering his head on his folded arms. Hotch said **"he seems worried and tense. Look at how his shoulders stiffen all the sudden .Something is happening" **and in came Morgan in the footage...and …everything went white…and then back again only now the image was of Morgan and Reid both sitting . Reid was staring in the space next to him. A visible frown on his face while Morgan was just adjusting his position and talking to reid.

"**What happened Garcia?" **asked an annoyed Hotch

"**I don't know Hotch but I am on the phone right now with the head of security there and he is saying that it must be of the storm "**

By then Morgan stood up and came toward the screen** "Garcia zoom on the table now and freeze it"**

"**Hotch there is the **_**Blood**_** and I have no idea how it came"**

"**Ok Morgan you need to stop with this blood thing ... it was raining and obviously you dropped mud or water or whatever "**said Emily Under her Breath

By then Rossi came and join Morgan** "the question Do you remember any one passing or anything happen that may have attracted Reid's attention and made him this disturbed? Because if the video footages were tampered with then whoever tampered with them does not want anyone to see what happened."**

Morgan sat again:"** I have no idea" **he said defeatedly

"**Ok Morgan forget it for now what else do you remember? Anything that he said?" **asked Hotch

"**He was reading the whole time and I was listening to my music." **Morgan looked at them silently before adding suddenly** "there was this man who approached Reid and whispered something to him … Reid stood up and he went to talk with him … when he came back I asked about him and all what he said was that he was an old friend Eyan . Rayan ,Ethan. Yes that was it Ethan**

Hotch and JJ shared a look

Morgan missed the look and continued:** "And that is it .When we landed, we went to check in and I did not see him or spoke to him again. We were supposed to meet in a casino for a game but he sent a message saying that he was heading back home"**

JJ then stood up:**"On Friday noon, William Reid was found murdered in an alley behind Spencer's house his torso was mutilated, insides out and ribs crashed and then he was set on fire."**

"**The same day, in Vegas. Diana Reid was found murdered …the same way"**

"**Oh my God, does Spencer know?" **asked Emilly

"**He is the suspect"** said Hotch

"**What?"**

**©м ©м ©м** **©м ©м ©м** **©м ©м ©м** **©м ©м ©м ©м ©м ©м** **©м ©м ©м** **©м ©м ©м** **©м ©м ©м©м ©м ©м** **©м ©м ©м** **©м ©м ©м** **©м ©м ©м ©м ©м ©м** **©м ©м ©м** **©м ©м ©м** **©м ©м ©м©м ©м ©м** **©м ©м ©м** **©м ©м ©м** **©м ©м ©м ©м ©м ©м** **©м ©м ©м** **©м ©м ©м** **©м ©м **

Tadaaaaa. I made it a longer chapter ….

So what do you think? TBC or what?

**A/N: I'm going to change the summary**

And stay tuned on Criminal mind


	6. secrets hunting

**Disclaimer**: I do not own criminal minds or even the characters. I only own my phone , pc and books. I don't even have a car. (Working on it)That is it

**A/Note:** Sorry for my mistakes whatever they are... still looking for a BETA

Previously on criminal minds

_Monday morning _

…. JJ then stood up:**"On Friday noon, William Reid was found murdered in an alley behind Spencer's house his torso was mutilated, insides out and ribs crashed and then he was set on fire."**

"**The same day, in Vegas. Diana Reid was found murdered …the same way"**

"**Oh my God, does Spencer know?" **asked Emily

"**He is the suspect"** said Hotch

"**What?"**

**©м ©м ©м** **©м ©м ©м** **©м ©м ©м** **©м ©м ©м ©м ©м ©м** **©м ©м ©м** **©м ©м ©м** **©м ©м ©м **

"**I have to be dreaming. Hotch, you are talking about Reid here. Are you out of your mind?" **Derek was fuming.

"**Whatever the reason is, which I think is not a reason at all, we have to stand with him, not against him." **added Rossi

Emily took a deep breath and looked at her colleagues, **"guys let us just focus and get all the evidences and the information we need and -let us just listen. Ok**?" her last word was directed to Derek. She looked at him silently pleading and asking him to be strong not only for her or the team…but for Spencer. They need their skills now of all times.

She turned to JJ and Hotch **"what are you not telling us? I saw the look you both shared when Derek mentioned an Eyan. What is it that you know about that Eyan Guy?"**

"**Ethan. His name is Ethan." said JJ **

"**I think I just woke up in the twilight zone"** whispered Garcia who was at the door by now. She came in and sat heavily on the nearest chair.

Garcia looked at the handouts that she got with her and thrusted them on the table.

"**There was an Ethan in the academy with Spencer. He was his roommate too .I could not find anything about him. It is like he has never existed." **And then she looked at Hotch

"**I could not find anything on Spencer before he was eight. It is like he just came to lasVegas with his parents ,whom I should mention have no records of ever existing except for an id. **

"**All that I have got on Spencer is here, which is practically nothing much, I mean we already know it: Other Family members two - Now none. **

**Education: high school at age 12- college. You know the rest.**

**Friends: none before the college .Then there is Ethan whom I spoke about earlier." **

**But there was an incident with a lady no details what so ever mentioned. I tracked her down and she is currently working in a church two blocks from Reid's apartment." **

**And then she said and I I may have found something, it may be nothing …"**

"**What is it?" **asked David. And when he did not get a response, he lifted his head from the papers and noticed that everyone was waiting for an answer.

"**When Spencer was in High school, there was an accident. The whole football team was found dead. They could not find the cause of death. The only survivor was Spencer. He was found unconscious and um stripped and tied to a goal post… the whole issue was not solved and the case went cold."**

Suddenly silence dominated the room.

Their faces said it all. It was a roller coaster of emotions. They were mostly angry for what happened to Spencer. For the dead kids. For William and Diana.

Nothing made sense and no sense was helping them.

"**I need some air"** said Emily before she stood up and headed to the door.

"**Emily, please sit down" **said JJ whose voice now was barely recognized from suppressed sobs: **"you have to listen to this. Ethan, Spencer's friend, the one who Derek saw in the plane with Reid. He ah was ah murdered Saturday morning. ..**

**Witnesses found Reid Standing next to his body setting it on fire."**

"**Come on …that is …insane. Are you even listening to yourself?"**

That was when Hotch raised tearful eyes and to everyone's surprise he said** "Derek. Please don't make it harder. We have it on a video tape"**

**©м ©м ©м** **©м ©м ©м** **©м ©м ©м** **©м ©м ©м ©м ©м ©м** **©м ©м ©м** **©м ©м ©м** **©м ©м ©м **

Short one. I know .

Sorry about that. All will be revealed..Just wait for it

**Next on Criminal mind: P**

I **am** _boy ._

I **was** Spencer Reid.

I don't have much time.

I have to tell you my story


	7. Thanatos

**Disclaimer****: **I do not own criminal mind : ok?

**A/N: **

So here I am now. I am still searching for Beta … but I will continue writing with my head held up high.

I am clumsy

I do many mistakes

My style is messy

Well. I am not gonna be down and blue for that my courageous readers especially you( Lost child of Gallifrey), thank you so much for your help.

**Warning:**** "**There is one big rule when looking at the names of demons. And that is: NEVER SAY A DEMON'S NAME OUT LOUD. I repeat: **NEVER SAY A DEMON'S NAME OUT LOUD**. Speaking a demon's name may or may not do any harm, but in supernatural theory, speaking a demon's name gives it power and summons it to you. If you are already being haunted by a demon, saying its name will only increase its power over you, which is very very bad. So, whether or not you believe this warning, just know you have been warned."

**BAD ME:** Reading this warning while googling for demon's names, that fit the description of the villain's character, left me with a severe case of Goosebumps .I copied it here as it is (devilish smile) so you have been warned too . Mowahahahaha...

**GOOD ME:** The origin name of Thanatos is Greek. Nickname is _Than_, meaning "death." (Even though I think he is a Greek God and not a demon I twisted the whole thing around) so feel free to say his name out loud.

I am _boy ._

I _was_ Spencer Reid.

I don't have much time.

I have to tell you my story

As it appeared I knew nothing

Everything seems in a daze

The life I know was never real; it was all a cover to more selfish reasons.

I should have known better and should have not trust anyone,

I was born alone; I lived alone; I Suffered, _and still,_ alone; and shall die alone, this is my life now and it will be forever the same nothing shall change. Nothing. Never. Never…never

I can't believe how silly I was to imagine me living a simple quiet life style as an alternative; I shall forever be burnt with the mistakes of humanity.

The mistake of believing in goodness and love

The mistake in believing in hope

The mistake in not trying to end my miserable life when I had the chance

I really did have the chance to end it several times, but I have _hope_ to blame for this.

I _hoped_ for a quiet life, but my past caught up with me.

I was the voice of the silent dead preys, but now I am the prey with no sound at all.

I was Spencer Reid, and now I am _boy_ …again.

My mom?

You are asking about her?

She was a victim. She was a special person. I did not meet her. I did not know her. I don't even have a picture of her.

Up on earth, she never really existed … sad as it may seem, it was for her own good.

What I know of her was told to me by William, a guardian angel I have, I mean had.

You see, my mom fell in love with her guardian angel. He was supposed to protect her from HIM I can never say his name. but I will just this once . He is Thanatos a demon of death.

NO Please don't say it aloud. He can hear his name. And then he will send me to take your soul. And I would have no alternative but to comply.

HE is a demented one. He feeds on the souls of people. Just by illuminating an essence of a human being, he becomes powerful. All these souls he take, he manages to turn it in to power for him… that is why he needs me. I am a Soul whisperer. Just like my mother was, I have the power too. I can see souls. I call them to me. And I am the last of my kind.

How come I am the only and last one?

They managed to kill themselves, before he catches them.

It would be ok if sticked to crazy people calling him in rituals but somehow before I was even born, he managed to get a soul of a teen age girl. She was in love. Her lover died. She was madly in love that she summoned him from the depth of her heart. When he appeared with his soul whisperer, he was drugged by the simple whiff of her soul. I don't need to tell you what happened, but make sure that her soul is not in heaven. And her boy friend spent his life in misery, broken hearted.

**And now?**

His ultimate ecstasy, his drug, is a soul of person in love.

I remember my first pure soul hunt. He sent me alone.

I thought I was alone, but alas his shadow was following me.

I was hoping to be able to escape.

To commit the sin of suicide

That was when he emerged from nowhere and started torturing me.

"You think you can go, _boy_? How dare you defy my order? I will always be able to catch you. You are mine. Your soul is mine." And with that a black force thrusted me in to the wall where I cracked my head and fell…

I actually did die that day. The funny thing is that he killed me while torturing me. And for a pure whole minute I was in a blissful void. I felt free. That was my favorite place. BUT, he caught me and brought me back to my body. He always does.

Even though I managed to see it twice (will tell you later about it) I can never be afraid of it. I can still feel it sometimes.

When I became Spencer Reid, I used to close my eyes and just think of this place. My soul longs for it sometimes. But I was able to prevent myself. And my guardian angels were able to catch me (yes for more than 5 years I was suicidal).

Yes an eight years old boy with a suicidal tendency was a bet of over loaded work for them. They followed me everywhere.

Urgh, if they just did not pull me from my misery. And healed my broken soul… I would not had hope… I would have killed my self before…

Hope …again with that word.

No one can help me.

Huh .. morgan? Hotch?

No .

I said NO. Do not tell them. Not even a single one of my team.

They are safe now. Please do not drag them in to this. They have enough sickish souls to deal with.

I am tired now.

He is coming, hush he will hear you.

Please go away. I don't want him to get your soul.

HE is coming

Za-ne-os?

Ok you can call him that. He will never know.

Just a secret between you and me

Now go

If you have a question for me just post it down …

I will tell you the rest later

GO


	8. How did it all start

**Disclaimer:** criminal minds is not mine … yet , if i….

**A/N:**

Imagine my grin wide and flipping behind my ears… that was my grin when I saw that this story got 3,412 Hits. At least It is more than enough for me to continue ( I was going to delete it )

so this chapter is for you all.

By the way I got 421 for **The Day When Angels Wept**. (a short sad fic) and a total of 9 favorite… where did these all come from? I have no style, my writing is sloppy and I hate to re read my writing (but I do)…

For those who bothered to read it… Love you all… oh believe you me

__

Backward Skip:

**more than **_30 years ago_

When Lumina was young, _and alive_, she only knew one place "The temple".

It was a secret temple where no human being was allowed or able to enter. Surrounded with a power from above and guarded by angels.

To all outsiders it was just an old church on the edge of crumbling. And for odd reasons no one seemed to think once of it.

Just like her mother, Lumina was a soul whisperer - and the last one.

Soul whisperers were the swinging weapon between the two everlasting struggles.

Light and dark

Good and Evil

Angels and Demons

From the first day, a whisperer was born the two sides struggled to keep "_the weapon_" away from the other and to themselves. The balance between these sides was wavering ever since.

When Thanatos got a hold on a "whisperer", he uses them to his own reasons, a sinful reason, to gain more power. He was not ever satisfied with the power of death.

The power to control dark souls after death

The feeding of a soul so fresh with emotions empowers him more than he ever was.

Long time ago, a certain power was embedded in a secret spirit; the spirit obtained the power to speak to souls, to guide them, to take them and keep them safe from being lost

Unfortunately, the most evil scary being, Thanatos, felt this power. He felt that this certain spirit was much more powerful than he was. The mere thought of what he can do drugged his ego. With this kind of spirit under his control, he imagined the whole creation under his control- Oh, and the power that he will have…and the havoc that he will create in the balance of Nature that god created.

From that time, for centuries, he was able to capture soul whisperers, whenever a new one was born, drains them until they become a shell. A dried shell of emotions, Slaves to his whims and desires, And when their powers moves on to their closest bloodline, and when they could do Thanatos no good any more, he freezes their souls in eternal pain.

Now back to Lumina,

Before her mother died, (soul paused in eternal pain, of course) her powers moved on to Lumina

Trusting her daughter's birth to be a secret from Thanatos, she welcomed her final moment with open arms.

_Lumina_ spent most of her life playing in the temple. Her guardian angel, _hope, _shadowed her – watched her. It was just the two of them. Until one day, an angel arrived. _The young Daniel_

Backward Skip:

_28 years ago_

Lumina was in trusted to Daniel to tutor her. Many angels tutored _Lumina_ in her short life of 20 years; she had been reading many books from the temple's library. She was very bright. Her high IQ and eidetic memory helped her to remember every single word she read and process it in mere seconds. Her mother was like her too. It was genetic. Daniel made it his own job to teach her about many things that she did not know. However, the one thing that he taught her unconsciously was the feeling of love. To love and be loved

_Lumina_ was awed by this Angel. She hanged on every word he said. She even would lose herself in his voice, His angelic features, his long slightly wavy brown hair and his golden white wings… the attention that he gave her, rescuing her from her nightmares. Everything that he did made Lumina Fall in love. Yes, she fell in love with an Angel…

He would find her sitting near the fireplace on wintery cold days with her long golden hair falling across her sleepy face. He loved her silky long hair, her laughter and giggles. The way she seems to talk of anything and make it interesting. Her often smiley thin lips were his weakness. He could never bear see her twinkly brown eye sad… Unintentionally Daniel fell in love.

.

.

.

Their love was never meant to be and happen (or was it?)

Daniel and Lumina's relationship was never meant to escalade to anything more.

It was forbidden.

But, oh... how could they stop themselves?

How could Lumina stop loving an Angel?

Daniel knew that he was supposed to guard her, but he just could not **stop loving her**.

Her mind whisperers love and devotion all the time and whenever he was near her, he forgets everything else. She did capture his inner light after all.

.

.

.

Backward Skip:

_26 years ago_

The moment Lumina felt something stir in her womb, hell and Heaven broke loose. Everything in this pregnancy was different yet special.

Every spirit, every Angel, every demon, felt the changes in the ambiance of nature. They felt the power that was pausing somewhere. A power like no one has, waiting to come to life…they all felt it …and they all head to the temple

.

.

.

That day, hell and heaven were on earth…

Angels to save the mother

And Thanatos to take what drugged his senses with power.

.

.

.

Even though with all the back up from heaven, Thanatos was able to steal Daniel's light and disappear with Lumina.

.

.

.

Nine months later, the underworld witnessed the birth of a little_ boy _

_At The same time, earth witnessed a sad story of a young women found cut open, her insides out. It was obvious that she had a baby… and, who was nowhere to be found._

__

_Ok. That was my 8__th__ chapter. _

_I tried to give you the background that will eventually close the gap and answer some questions that you had._

_Please review people..._

_I need to know what I should pay attention for next time..._

_My story is not BETAD'd ._

_I am my own BETA :P _

_and I suck_

_**WARNING:**__ I MAY OR MAY NOT CHANGE THE TITLE LATER _

_Do you see this button down?_

_click on it… _

_Pretty please with a cherry on the top. Review_


End file.
